Killing At A Cafe
by Fan of Great Works
Summary: Harry Potter snaps and goes to the US befriends Tom Riddle. Has coffe,tea,chocolates and jelly beans while talking about the world in general.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything for that matter. I tink. > 

**Killing At A Café

* * *

**

"I hate you Albus Dumbledore!" an enraged teen with messy black hair and a lightning bolt scar stands from his sitting position and shouts at one of the most powerful wizards of all time.

"But Harry…" Albus starts to say but is not given the chance to finish his sentence.

"CRUCIO!" Harry shouts, causing Albus to drop to the ground writhing and screaming in pain, pain like no other, like a thousand needles pricking the body in every place imaginable and also unimaginable.

The other people there could not move or do anything out of fear and shock at the sight before them, Harry Potter torturing Albus Dumbledore with one of the three Unforgivables, willingly giving another living thing pain beyond belief and enjoying it.

Suddenly an anonymous voice from within the crowd of onlookers shouts "Why Harry? Why?"

Harry still keeping the curse on full blast at his victim answers, "Everyone has a limit. Guess what, I just happened to reach mine. This old fool has controlled my life long enough. He made me live with relatives, who would love see me drop dead, than let me live with people who like me or even just let me stay at Hogwarts. He lets all sorts of things happen to my life. He even keeps a prophecy about me a secret, a secret that just cost my godfather, my only semblance of family his life. But hey, he just did that and more to protect his weapon in the war with the dark safe. You know what I think I'd have been safer in Little Hangleton with old Voldemort. Damn that guy is actually nicer than this old man and Fudgy combined. Fudgy or to most of you Fudge, now that's one big dumb ass, he was just as bad as the screaming piece of shit on the floor near me. You wanna know why I said 'was'?" Harry releases Albus, currently staring blankly at the ceiling, from the curse, then points his wand at Fudge, "Avada Kedavra!" Fudge drops dead as a doornail to the ground, "That's why I said 'was'. Avada Kedavra!" Albus joins him in death. Then suddenly Harry Potter vanishes in a puff of smoke leaving the world to worry and wonder.

And to think all this happened just because Albus and Fudge happened to announce at the opening remarks of the school year that Harry Potter without knowing it would be leaving Hogwarts would be trained to defeat the dark lord, without his permission.

* * *

Somewhere in America a young man was enjoying a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper. An older man sitting across him was doing the same thing except he was having a cup of tea. 

"So Mr. Potter how was it?" the older man asked.

"Well Mr. Riddle it went well. Since I completed my part of the bargain how about you complete yours." The young man said.

"When do you want me to start?"

"As soon as possible."

"Done."

"Now what do we do?"

"Well Mr. Potter we could finish reading our papers and drinking our drinks, then you can live out your life here in New York, while I go and terrorize the rest of the world."

"Alright by me. Just one question if I may?"

"Fire away."

"Could you sink the Philippine Islands while you're at it. I hear their government sucks."

"Why not. I'll just place that on my To-Do list. Sink the Philippines. Yes that should make the world economy better by one percent. I would have done it even without you a asking me to do it. I find that any country headed by a human person of no magical capabilities and being unbelievably shorter than a gnome rather disgusting and worth ridding the world of. So you have a deal Mr. Potter."

"That President of theirs gives Gnomes a Bad reputation. Not that they have a very good reputation to start with."

"Mr. Potter I hear you like eating chocolates. Care to pass go join me tomorrow at a chocolate shop in France?"

"Certainly Mr. Riddle that is if you'll join me in on Saturday at the Jelly Belly Factory I hear they have tours there."

"I'll see you there then I've always wondered how Muggles make those unbelievably delicious jelly beans of their."

Harry Potter and Tom Riddle then continued to finish whatever it was that they were doing before discreetly killing the people at the café and leaving each other's company just to meet up the following day.

* * *

CNN- Unknown Reason Behind Philippine Islands Sudden Disappearance From The World 

People of the World finally notice something wrong is going on in the world and swiftly try to counter the impeding danger or as they put it the probable coming of te end of the world.

* * *

Monday week after Philippines disappears. 

Harry Potter and Tom Riddle meet once again but this time in a Starbuck's outlet in San Francisco. Both discussing world events and the economic state of a world at war, enjoying their 4 o'clock tea time together.

* * *

same thing happens … 

a/n: would love to hear your comment and suggestions and if I should change or remove this story entirely.


End file.
